The present disclosure relates generally to the field of motion detection, and more particularly to identifying misspelled handwritten words.
Identifying and correcting a misspelled word during the act of writing necessarily means notifying the writer. Many word processing programs underline or highlight misspelled words, and editors or other observers may verbally or otherwise call the misspelling to the attention of the writer. In some circumstances, it may be desirable for the writer to receive a notification of a misspelled word as discreetly as possible. For example, a writer may be using a whiteboard and marker to give a presentation to an audience of colleagues and/or clients.